Status Unknown
by chelle92
Summary: Thanksgiving 1998- John Carter is not sure what to be thankful for...


(John Carter, Lucy Knight, Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway, Mark Greene, Kerry  
Weaver and Jerry are owned by Warner  
Bros. Television.)  
  
This was my first story about Dr. Carter. I had this in mind before I even knew  
there was a website with fan-fiction.  
  
"Status Unknown" (written in 1998)  
  
John Carter wasn't sure if he could take anymore. On a Tuesday morning two  
days before Thanksgiving, he was laying in bed thinking.   
  
(Flashbacks illustrate the following facts)   
  
His cousin, Chase, was recovering ever so slowly from a drug overdose. Two  
medical students had almost died on Halloween because of mixing drugs with alcohol. Carter couldn't seem to be his usual self around Lucy Knight, the medical student  
he worked with. He felt bad because he was often pretty mean to her. His  
relationship with a girl he barely knew was going nowhere. And, for some  
reason, his grandmother didn't seem to care whether he came over on  
Thanksgiving.  
  
Kerry, his land-lady and supervisor, knocked on the door softly at 7 a.m.  
"John, what time will you be in today? I forgot to check the schedule."  
  
It wasn't the question Carter wanted to answer or think about. "Never," he  
called out to Kerry.  
  
Kerry was puzzled. "I didn't know you were off."  
  
"I'm not," Carter replied.  
  
Kerry asked, "Can I open the door?"  
  
"Sure," Carter answered.  
  
Kerry walked in Carter's room. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"Nope." was Carter's answer.  
  
Kerry was direct. "Then why aren't you coming in?"  
  
"I can't. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not trying to take advantage  
of you being my boss and all that, but I just can't do it today." Carter  
said.  
  
Kerry thought, I don't have time for this stuff. I'm going to work. "I'll  
call you later," she said to Carter and walked out.  
  
*****************  
Lucy Knight learned that Carter was going to be at home, and that she would  
be helping Mark Greene today. On her first break at 10 a.m., she decided  
to call Carter.  
  
"What's up?" she asked him after he picked up the phone.  
  
"Not much action here," Carter answered, wondering what Lucy wanted.  
  
"I just wanted to say I was sorry about yesterday," Lucy said.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For being stubborn, not cooperating with your instructions," Lucy started...  
  
"Lucy, you're o.k.," Carter interrupted. "I should be apologizing to you.   
  
I don't act professional and I'm kinda tough on you."  
  
"So will I see you tomorrow? Maybe we can talk more," Lucy said, with  
concern in her voice.  
  
John didn't answer.  
  
"John, are you o.k.?"  
  
John was still silent. But before Lucy could say anything else, he said,  
"Isn't your break over by now?"  
  
"It will be once I understand what's going on."  
  
I'm not going to deal with her today, Carter thought to himself (he sighs  
and scowls a bit).  
  
"Look Lucy, can I let you go?"  
  
"Sure," Lucy said, exasperated. "Bye."  
  
*****  
About 11 a.m., Lucy took Doug aside. "Doug, I have a question."  
  
"Sure Kiddo, what's up?" Doug asked.  
  
Lucy: "I was talking to Carter and he was acting kinda weird. I was  
wondering if you could call him and see if you get the same feeling."  
  
Doug: "At home? Why isn't he here?"  
  
Lucy: "Kerry said he didn't want to talk about it."  
  
Doug: "You seem worried."  
  
Lucy: "Well, I had a close friend who was depressed and she acted a lot  
like him."  
  
Doug: "What does Kerry think?"  
  
Lucy: "I didn't tell her about this conversation."  
  
Doug: "What was so weird about it?"  
  
Lucy: "He seemed super uncomfortable talking to me."  
Doug: "That is weird!"  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Doug, Kerry was calling home around 11 a.m..  
  
Kerry: Carter, I won't be home until 6 a.m. I'm taking Ben's shift.  
Carter: O.k.  
  
Kerry: You holding up o.k.?  
  
Carter: Holding down the fort, you mean?  
  
Kerry: No, I mean you.  
  
Carter: How can I be any different. You all keep bugging me.  
  
Kerry: What do you mean?  
  
Carter: Oh, I'm sorry Kerry. Lucy just called an hour ago. We didn't have  
the most pleasant conversation.  
  
Kerry: Whose fault was that?  
  
Carter: Ouch.  
  
Kerry: We'll see you later.  
(Carter hangs up.)  
  
Carter was watching TV for another half hour when the phone rang again.  
  
Doug: Hi.  
  
Carter: Hi.  
  
Doug: You o.k.?  
  
Carter: What about you?  
  
Doug: I'm fine. Mark and I aren't fighting, which is a plus.  
  
Carter: That's good.  
  
Doug: Lucy's worried.  
  
Carter: Why?  
  
Doug: She thinks you might be depressed.  
  
Carter: Might?   
  
Doug: Carter, she was serious.  
  
Carter doesn't say anything.  
  
Doug: I don't know what else to say.  
  
Carter: Well, you should get back to your patients.  
  
Doug: Yeah. Catch ya sooner than later, I hope.  
  
  
  
Carter hangs up the phone again. That's three calls, not including the one  
from his girlfriend shortly after Kerry left.  
  
"What am I, a secretary?" he muttered. (Carter is shown getting ready to  
leave.) Outside, he bypasses his jeep and calls a cab. He arrives at his  
grandparents' home a short time later.  
  
Grandmother: Hello John  
  
Carter: Hi.  
  
Grandmother: What brings you here this time of day (it is about  
noon-thirty)?  
  
Carter: Well, I was hoping to see you.   
  
Grandmother: I'm here, what is it?  
  
Carter: Are you mad at me?  
  
Grandmother: You didn't return my calls for a month. Then all of a sudden  
you wanted to make plans with us. I didn't know what to think.  
  
Carter: There were problems at the dorm. And at the hospital.  
  
Grandmother: Yes, but you don't ignore your family because of your  
problems.  
  
Carter: I'm sorry. I guess I'm getting a taste of my own medicine.  
  
Grandmother: I'm sorry, we really would like to have you for Thanksgiving.  
I was not a happy woman when we last talked.  
  
Carter: That's understandable. Again, I apologize.  
  
Grandmother: Where's your jeep?  
  
Carter: At home.  
  
Grandmother: Taking a cab is kind of an expensive way to get around.  
  
Carter nodded.  
  
  
*******  
Meanwhile, Mark and Jerry were discussing procedures. Lucy interrupted  
Mark.  
  
Lucy: There's a patient who'd like to see you (pointing to Mrs. Erickson's  
chart).  
  
Mark: O.k. I'll be there in a jiffy. Go back in and tell her I'm coming.  
  
Jerry: So you get the student today.  
  
Mark: Lucy's cool.  
  
Jerry: When's Carter coming back?  
  
Mark: Good question. Kerry said she'd take care of that issue.  
  
Jerry: Yeah, I can just see her getting home at 6 a.m. and telling him to  
get his butt back to the hospital.  
  
***********  
Back at the house.  
  
Grandmother: You still seem upset, John. Don't be so hard on yourself.  
  
Carter: I was such a dxxk.  
  
Grandmother: You can change what you do from now on. . .I have to go. My  
husband and I have an appointment. You can stay if you like. Maybe it would  
be good if you stayed for dinner tonight.  
  
Carter: Thanks. I'll consider.  
  
G: Leave me a note if you decide to leave.  
  
Carter: O.k.  
  
The couch looked tempting. And no one would be calling to bug him here,  
Carter thought. He dozed off almost immediately after he lied down.  
  
****  
Lucy: Doug, did you call him?  
  
Doug: Yes. I told him you were worried.  
  
Lucy: And?  
  
Doug: He didn't deny or admit anything. Look, he'll be fine -- just give  
him a day for what it's worth.  
  
Lucy: I hope you're right.  
  
  
*****  
A light startled Carter awake. It came from his grandmother's ceiling. It  
was now evening.  
  
His grandmother appeared from the kitchen.  
  
G: Supper's just about ready. I'm glad you woke up. You were so still, I  
was a little worried.  
  
C: I didn't mean to waste the afternoon away.  
  
G: Please stay for dinner.  
  
C: I'd love to.  
  
Carter ate dinner with his grandparents, even though nothing seemed to  
have much taste. He was sure it wasn't her cooking.  
During dessert, Carter said, "It's really bothering me what happened to  
Chase."  
  
G: "He did it, and it's sad. But you can't dwell on it too much."  
  
"Yes," his grandfather concurred. "We don't need two grandsons in therapy."  
C: "But I can't help but dwell on it."  
  
G: "Maybe you should consider some kind of counseling. You seem to have an  
awful lot on your mind."  
  
C: How did you know?  
  
G: Don't I know you?  
  
C: Yes, but, how can you tell? Lucy seemed to be able to tell, too.  
  
G: Never mind, John. Just consider the counseling. You probably need it.  
Maybe a minister from your church could help.  
  
C: Haven't been there recently.  
  
G: Whatever you come up with will be better than nothing.  
  
After dinner, John wasn't sure what he wanted to do.  
  
"Might as well head home," he said to his grandmother. He thanked his  
grandparents for the meal and for letting him hang out there all afternoon.  
The taxi came within 10 minutes of the call.  
  
Back at the apartment, it was 7:30, and nothing was on the answering  
machine. Suddenly his pager went off, breaking the silence and startling  
him slightly. The numbers 362 meant it was Kerry (that was their address).  
  
Carter dialed Cook County General.  
  
C: Ya, Jerry, I'm answering a page from Kerry.  
Jerry: Okydoke, she's right here.  
  
K: Hi Carter.  
  
C: Hi. How long of a break do you get to take tonight?  
  
K: Long enough to get a little nap in before midnight. Thanks for calling  
back. I need to know whether we can count on you for 9 a.m. tomorrow.  
  
C: I haven't called the nursing home yet to see how Chase is doing.  
  
K: Look, Carter, I can arrange a leave of absence for you if that's what  
you need.  
  
C: Guess I didn't think of that.  
  
K: Yes, it's not a bad idea if you ask me. We can still get someone for  
your shift tomorrow.  
  
C: Really, and I could keep my job?  
  
K: Absolutely. We all go through trying times. So what's the plan?  
  
C: Two weeks?  
  
K: I'll work on it right away.  
  
C: Thanks Kerry. Sorry this was so sudden.  
  
K: We'll get over it. We are an e.r.!  
  
C: Bye. Be sure to tell Lucy what's going on and she has nothing to be  
concerned about.  
  
K: Sure she does.  
  
C: You know what I mean.  
  
K: O.k.,o.k. Bye then.

To Be Continued with "Midnight Prayers"  
  



End file.
